detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 32
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 31 |- !Next volume: |Volume 33 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 32 was released on April 18, 2001 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Tiger Scroll Case Anime Episode 263: The Osaka Double Mystery - The Naniwa Swordsman and Toyotomi's Castle 'File 318 - The Ruler's Treasure ' 'File 319 - Back to the Past... ' 'File 320 - Naniwa Kanjinchō ' 'File 321 - The Sad Tiger Scroll ' 'People ' Wounded Idol Case Anime Episode 249-250: The Celebrities' Secret 'Characters introduced ' 'File 322 - A Long-Awaited Gathering ' Kogoro Mouri gets an invitation for an engagement party from his favorite idol, Yoko Okino. Kaoru is the one who is getting engaged is another star and a former member of a group they all used to be in. She is a fan of Kogoro Mouri and wanted him to find out who was stalking her. Kaoru decides to take a bath. And the rest of the girl group decide to dress up and sing their old song to surprise her. Conan discovers blood leading to the door and they find her attacked. Bloody clothes are found outside which were made to make it seem like it was Kaoru's stalker but really is someone at the party. 'File 323 - The Secret of the Idols ' Megure searches everyone for the murder weapon but it isn't found. Though they discover a listening device and find drawers tampered with. 'File 324 - The Idols' Regret ' Hide= |-|Show= The hospital calls and informs them that Kaoru's surgery went well. Meanwhile, Conan confronts the culprit, Yuki Takeno, Yuki used her sharp filed nail as a weapon and used a fake nail to cover it. Her motive is that she has crush on Kenzaki and she thought that the fake engagement was just Kaoru playing prank on her emotion. She attempted to commit suicide to pay for her crime of trying to kill Kaoru with hypoglycemic drug, but Conan saved her life using sugar sticks. When Yuki woke up in the hospital Kaoru said that she testified wrongly to cover for Yuki and felt sorry that she wasn't aware of Yuki's crush on Kenzaki. Kaoru revealed that the rumor of the engagement was to get her manager to have enough courage to confess her and later they become engaged (Kaoru wants to get married at age 20 like Yukiko Kudo). It is later revealed that Terumi has idolized Shinichi. 'People ' Kidnapped Tourist Case Anime Episode 258-259: The Man from Chicago 'Characters introduced ' 'File 325 - Something the Lion Dropped ' Conan, Professor Agasa, and the Detective Boys are enjoying the show at the place called the Animal show with Paul & Annie. After the show, Ayumi got the keychain. 'File 326 - P & A ' Growing concerned, the Detective Boys search for Black; Their investigation leads them to believe he was kidnapped. They find Black's strap from the animal show in an alley way and discover blood on the letters P, &, A on the strap. 'File 327 - A Stupid Plan ' Ayumi notices that James Black still has her Detective Badge, allowing Conan to trace the signal and have Sato set up a road block intercepting the vehicle. The kidnappers manage to elude the road block since their vehicle is disguised as a police car. 'People ' Sato's Omiai Case Anime Episode 253-254: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 4 'File 328 - Sato's Omiai ' Sato is having an arranged marriage meeting with a man due to her mother's persistence. She arrives to find out it's Ninzaburo Shiratori. She proposes that if Takagi does not arrive to her before sunset, she will marry him whether she wants to or not. He accepts, but Takagi is busy with a store robbery. 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 31-40 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes